


never butterflies, just fire

by paintthetowngay



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Amy dates a little but is still single, Confession, Diverges somewhere after 3x15 Amnesty, F/M, First Date, Happy Ending, Jonah and Kelly are broken up, They're both single and too awkward to make a move on each other, Update: slight rewrite of the first chapter and finally the second chapter, more fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintthetowngay/pseuds/paintthetowngay
Summary: It was getting late and he was sure the bus doesn’t run this late. But it didn’t matter anyway, he was determined to end this hinting and waiting game. It has been a couple of weeks since Kelly broke up with him. All for the right reasons, to be honest. And he knew the moment Dina mentioned that Amy isn’t seeing that guy anymore, that if he didn’t make a move, he and the whole bunch of Cloud9 employees would have to actually smack him for being an idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 26th Oct 2018  
> To those who have read this before, I kind of rewrote the first chapter, there isn't major changes but some parts made me cringe when I re-read it before writing the second chapter so I had to lol

It was getting late and he was sure the bus doesn’t run this late. But it didn’t matter anyway, he was determined to end this hinting and waiting game. It has been a couple of weeks since Kelly broke up with him. All for the right reasons, to be honest. And he knew the moment Dina mentioned that Amy isn’t seeing that guy anymore, that if he didn’t make a move, he and the whole bunch of Cloud9 employees would have to actually smack him for being an idiot.

 

He had been waiting since his shift ended and he stood by watching the employees leave one by one until the parking lot was empty leaving one car— Amy’s. Even Glenn left but not her. Glenn had Amy take over some of the assistant manager duties in preparation of Dina’s nearing due date. Jonah thought surely it wouldn’t take too long but his back was getting sore from waiting for almost 2 hours. He planned it in his head, figuring out the words to say. Words that felt utterly stupid 2 minutes after he thought of it. He walked around the lot, stretching his tired legs and was off to the side when he heard her come out of the store.  He tried calling out but Amy doesn’t hear him with her earphones in, drumming along joyfully as she strolled to her car. He was way too far and out of her eyeline to notice. In a moment of panic, he ran towards her and hastily grabbed her by elbow, pulling her in ridiculously close, feeling a rush to kiss her before any rational thought managed to kick in. Their lips touched for a split second before she socked him right in the face, right on his brow bone. He let out a yelp at the contact of her knuckles and car keys on his face.

 

“Jonah?!”

 

“Ow,” he groaned, holding onto his forehead.

 

“What were you doing?!”

 

"Well, I, I, was trying to figure out if you still like me," he said in a daze, holding on very tightly to his head.

 

“Huh?”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain and the growing burning sensation on his forehead. “You, you probably heard Kelly and I broke up, and Dina told me about you and,” he waved his hand, “you know, so I thought this was our chance—” Jonah peeled his eyes open and met hers, “I, uh, I wanted to know if we still had a chance.”

 

“So, you sneaked up on me in a parking lot?”

 

“That wasn’t my intention, I tried calling out to you and the rest just happened and wow,” he grimaced and held onto his head tighter, “I didn’t really think it through.” He said, finally registering the events of the past minute. “I think I might have a concussion.”

 

“Well, serves you right for sneaking up on me like that. There’s a lot of creeps around here.” She said as she peeled his hand off his forehead.

 

“Oh god, you’re bleeding.” She dropped his hand and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a couple of tissues.

 

“You can really throw a punch.” he said, flinching slightly from the aching pain in his skull.

 

She laughed, pressing some tissue against his brow. “I think it was mostly the keys.”

 

“Seriously, this feels almost a hundred times worse than when Mateo punched me.”

 

“I feel like I should be offended by that but I’m not.” She said with chuckle, “Here, hold this.” She took her hand away, letting him dab at the wound. He brought the tissue into his field of vision and gasped at the blood, making her wince.

 

“Do you want to go to the hospital? Or a clinic?”

 

“No, no, I’m okay.”

 

“Can you drive home?”

 

“Actually, um, I’m taking the bus.”

 

“There’s no bus at this hour.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think that through either.”

 

She looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed, halfway into a laugh, absolutely baffled at him.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be so late. What were you even doing in there?” he said, bringing his hand up to his brow, attempting to touch it.

 

“Working,” She said and then hesitated for a moment before continuing, “And I might have played some video games.”

 

He tilted his head and blankly stared at her.

 

“What? It’s bigger than my TV and I get to put it on really loud. It is a _whole_ experience.”

 

“You are addicted.” He said, enunciating every syllable.

 

“Shut up, I don’t judge you and your insane homemade lotions.”

 

“It’s very moisturising.”

 

“It’s disgusting.” She said, frowning at him. He watched the frown fade as she earnestly peeled open the band-aid and placed it on him.

 

“There you go,” she tapped him lightly on the forehead, “Why didn’t you just leave, have you been out here since your shift ended?”

 

“Yeah,” Jonah said running a hand over the band-aid.

 

“Stop touching it,” she said, in the most mom-voice he’s ever heard from her.

 

“I told myself 10 more minutes and then that became 10 more minutes and then I didn’t want to end up missing you because of that 10 minutes— not like missing you, missing you, but like— you know, in timing missing you—”

 

“Jonah, Jonah,” she said, holding out her hand, telling him to relax.

 

“Yeah, so, that ended being many more 10-minutes.” He said, ending with a deep breath and a affirmative nod.

 

“Well, that was worth it,” she said, gesturing at the cut on his browbone that seemed to have started swelling.

 

Out of nowhere, they heard a loud clang at the corner of the parking lot and the both of them flinched at the loudness of it.

 

“We should leave.”

 

Amy didn’t say anything more as they got into the car and drove out of the parking lot. The air was still for a little while, only with the heater running.

 

“So, are you back at Garrett’s?” she asked, breaking the silence.

 

“No, I’m temporarily staying at a hotel.”

 

“Oh god, it’s not that strip of creepy motels, is it? Because I’m not going there at this hour.”

 

“No, actually, it’s the one past your neighbourhood.”

 

“Oh,” she said, a little speechless, “That’s actually a decent hotel. How—”

 

“Do I afford it?” he said, and Amy hummed in response.

 

“My mom showed up last week and there was literally no way hide my whole situation so, she booked me a room for a couple of weeks.”

 

The car went silent for a dreadful 5 seconds. “It’s pathetic, I know. Don’t judge.”

 

“I’m not judging. If anything, I’m envious, it’s a nice hotel.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Still haven’t found a place?”

 

“There was a few but it’s more than what I can afford right now.”

 

“What’s your budget?”

 

“Low.” He said softly, and she bugged him until he finally uttered it out.

 

“Come on,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“What?”

 

Amy pressed her lips together like it’s the last thing in the world she wants to say. “There’s a house on my lane that has rooms for rent. It might fit into your budget.” She dragged out the sentence, unwilling to get to the end of it.

 

“Oh,” He said, “Well, I mean— if you— but it’s fine, it’s fine— I still have some other places to see—"

 

“You should check it out.” She sighed, understanding his situation. She’s been in that position, trying to save every single penny, heck she still was in that position.

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s not like you have much of a choice anyway.”

 

“That’s… sadly true.” He said with a soft chuckle.

 

“Is that why you’re taking the bus?”

 

“I’m trying to save up and figured I should know the bus routes in case of the very possible chance that I have to sell my car.”

 

“Ah,” she said as they pulled up in front of the hotel, “If you need any help, I’m quite the expert. Used to be anyway.”

 

Jonah let out a small laugh, “I might have to take you up on that.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Hey, um, thanks for the ride.”

 

“Yeah and if you want, I can give you a ride tomorrow.”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“It’s not that far. I can just swing by in the morning.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks. That’d be great.” He said, gathering his thing as he stepped out of the car. “Thank you.”

 

Amy nodded in response before driving away. He stood on the sidewalk, slowly realising he didn’t do what he was supposed to do, he didn’t tell her the speech he endlessly rehearsed in his head. It was great nonetheless, and he was an optimist. Maybe this time their timing will work out.

 

The next morning, Amy groaned and dragged herself out of bed a little earlier than usual. She cursed at her yesterday’s self for offering a ride. She was clearly out of her mind. The feeling subsided when she opened her front door and found Jonah standing on her driveway with a cup and a napkin filled with what she presumes to be breakfast from his hotel. She stopped on the stairs and they met at eye level.

 

“I just woke up, can you give me 5 minutes before you start acting weird.” She said and he just nodded and smiled in response. She squinted at his forehead and saw the way it had bruised overnight. “That looks pretty bad.”

 

“Looks worse than it actually is.” He said with a shrug. She exchanged her car keys for the coffee in his hand. “You drive.” She said, making her way to the car.

 

Maybe carpooling could be their thing. One thing she did know for sure what that she could definitely go for some extra shut eye in the morning. Jonah glanced at her every time they stopped at a traffic light, she had her eyes closed but he was sure she wasn’t asleep. It was probably because of the way the morning sun was shining directly into the car. And god, she was a sight that made his heart stop dead in its track and almost miss the green light.

 

He tried incredibly hard to be the most careful and quiet driver and considering the way she didn’t comment when they arrived at work, he would say he did a good job. He handed her the keys and walked comfortably beside her.

 

“So, the hotel has this 2 for 1 dinner special thing tonight, uh,” he stumbled on his words, “like for 2 people, would you be interested?” He asked cautiously, timidly catching a glimpse of her through the corner of his eyes.

 

He figured a tiny lie couldn’t hurt. Just one to make it an interesting offer, trying to make it seem like it was a casual thing. An attempt clearly pointless by the way his face was reddening up to his ears and the fact that she saw right through him. Asking her out directly felt unnatural after spending so long putting up a million boundaries to make sure he didn’t step over the line.

 

“That’s a lie.” She said with eyes locked on straight ahead, unwilling to look at him as her chest was pounding like she just ran a mile.

 

“You’re right,” he confessed, “So, do you want to have dinner tonight?” He asked, wishing hard she was interested nonetheless.

 

“Yes,” she replied without a hint of hesitance. She grew even more flustered with the whole situation and both of their sudden bluntness, and took off towards the breakroom as fast as her legs could carry her.

 

“Okay, cool,” he said before she went out of earshot, “Cool, cool, cool.” He uttered to himself with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 26th Oct 2018  
> To those who have read this before, I kind of rewrote the first chapter, there isn't major changes but some parts made me cringe when I re-read it before writing the second chapter so I had to lol

“Hey, have you guys seen Jonah?”

 

“Think he left.” Cheyenne responded nonchalantly and resumed her conversation with Mateo.

 

Amy frowned a little, it was only a bare 10 minutes since their shift ended. It was definitely more than unusual that she didn’t see Jonah for more than half her shift. He usually never failed to show up and spew out some random facts just as her boredom seeped in. It was always helpful to get her through the day.

 

She packed her things and made it to her car, figured maybe he was waiting outside since he did need a ride home. When he was still nowhere to be seen, she pulled out her phone to text him as a precaution so he wouldn’t be able to accuse her of ditching him. Right then, her phone chimed and lit up with his name, startling her to the core.

 

_Pick you up at 7?_

 

A smile drew across her face involuntarily and she nearly smacked herself.

 

Jonah knew exactly where he would take her. The thought crossed his mind every time he went there, that he would introduce it to her one day. It was bolded, highlighted and underlined on his meticulous list of restaurants. He planned it all in his head as he took the bus, called the restaurant to check if they’re open and reserve a table. His anxiety subsided a little with a shower but spiked back up as he was undecided between a couple of button ups that didn’t look all that distinct. Finally settling on one, he carefully arranged the hair on his head and nodded firmly at his reflection in the mirror.

 

Amy paced in her living room as 7pm grew closer, checking her phone and looking in the mirror to smoothen her hair before anxiously tucking it behind her ear. There was not much of a reason to be _so_ nervous but all logic went flying out the window the moment she heard Jonah’s car pulled up in front of her house.

 

He curled his hands into fists, pressing his fingertips into his palms and rubbed it against his khakis in an attempt to calm his nerves. One last look around the car to make sure it was presentable and he stepped out of the car, taking deep and steady breaths.

 

The slam of the car door made Amy freeze and forget her entire existence until the doorbell yanked her right back to reality. She took a deep breath, recollecting herself as she opened the door.

 

“Hey,” Jonah said, smiling a little forcefully.

 

“Hi,” her voice cracked, shattering her attempt to sound casual and carefree.

 

“Hi,” he said again and grimaced, wishing he could disappear into thin air. Amy stared briefly and felt for him, softening into a smile.

 

“I didn’t know where we were going so,” she shrugged, wiping her hands nervously on her jeans which was paired with a fresh blouse.

 

“No, no, no. You look nice.” Jonah gushed with slight panic before ending with a deep breath and a smile, “You do.”  

 

The awkward, tensed air around them subsided quickly after they got into the car. Amy relaxed and felt like she was in her own skin again when he turned on the radio to her usual station.

 

He glanced, even blatantly stared when they were sat across each other at the restaurant. This time comfortably without that sudden obligation to shift his focus elsewhere when she inevitably meets his eyes. He smiled in return and she cleared her throat, blushing a shy shade of red. It was bizarrely familiar. It was like they were back in the breakroom, chatting through lunch, except now warm lights filled his view along with Amy looking very different. It’s like his universe shifted a tiny bit, and it was weird but not weird at the same time.

 

Cool breeze filled his lungs as they stepped outside of the restaurant. He slipped his hands in his pockets, walking next to her. The restaurant had an adorable rooftop garden that overlooked the surrounding area. It wasn’t city lights and skyscrapers, but it was breathtaking nonetheless. Tiny flickering headlights and dark skies filled their view with an air of comfort.

 

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed as they talked on the way towards the corner of the garden.

 

“It’s an underrated instrument.”

 

“It’s just so unsurprising that you’d play the flute.”

 

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Do you still have it?”

 

“No, I lost it in the tornado.”

 

“Oh,” she said, suddenly frowning.

 

“It’s fine, it was a back-up anyway. My actual one is back at my mom’s house, well, in the garage probably.”

 

She stopped dead in her track and he turned around to find her staring at him.

 

“A back-up flute,” she said, enunciating every word.

 

“You said you weren’t going to judge,” he said and she sighed heavily, shaking her head a little.

 

“You make it really hard sometimes.”

 

He chuckled, “Brace yourself, there’s more to come,” he said as he arrived at the edge of the rooftop, distracted by the stunning night view.

 

She joined next to him and let out a tiny groan, “Yeah, I figured.”

 

“Well, if you’re having second thoughts, now is your chance.” He said jokingly, but it caught her off-guard. In between that positive smile and wit, laid a tinge of bitterness and it tugged at her. Worry seeped in, afraid that somewhere deep down he was serious, not knowing how _much_ she felt for him. She ransacked her brain, failing to find the proper words.

 

“I mean— you’re not the worst.” She said, grimacing internally at her own cowardice.

 

He smiled in response. “Aw,” he titled his head towards her and nudged her with his elbow, “I don’t hate you too.” He said in a light tone. Amy met his eyes for a brief moment before he shifted it back to the sky. Her gaze remained fixed on him and his eyes that always shined with endless glee which reflected in his charming grin.

 

“So, should we—” Jonah breathed enthusiastically as his body turned to her but he lost sight of his words, stupefied by the way she was looking at him. She still couldn’t find the bravery to say the actual words. It’s hard to admit something you spent so long running away from. Her eyes were focused on him— practically burning into him, sucking the air right out of his lungs as she moved, hooking her hand on his shoulder to pull them nearer. Jonah felt her trembling as she slid her hand to the crook where his neck met his shoulder and tugged him even closer. He followed to the draw of her hand almost eagerly, every fibre of his body voluntarily spellbound to her. Her heart pounded ferociously and she pressed her eyes shut, tilting her head cautiously until their lips brushed against each other. Jonah gently reached for her waist, kissing her back tenderly and somewhat shy, the both of them equally shaky at their contact. Their doubts and hesitation crumbled quickly as their lips slid unhurried against each other.

 

They pulled apart with a sigh and she looked at him with those bright eyes he had come to love so much. Her cheeks were burning, confused and stumped at why is it _so_ hard to tell him _._ Jonah smiled kindly back at her, crinkling his eyes, scrunching up his nose, telling her _he knows_. Amy pulled him into a hug, her chin fitting perfectly against his shoulder. “This is stupid but I,” she exhaled slowly into the chill air, letting her flustered heart take control, “do actually, really like you.” Her voice gave away how vulnerable she felt but he needed to know. She needed him to know. “Seriously.”

 

Jonah let out a sigh and leaned in more, squeezing her slightly before letting go. “I do actually, really like you too,” he teased and grinned proudly. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head lightly as she tried to fight off a smile that was threatening to show.

 

“Should we go?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, giving him a quick nod, “Yeah.”

 

He intertwined their fingers, holding her hand firmly as they left the restaurant. Amy was smiling with her hands in her coat pockets as he walked her to her doorstep, her heart fluttering with how well the night went. A soft sigh left her lips as she turned to Jonah rocking giddily on the balls of his feet. Suddenly, she scrunched up her face, into an expression he wasn’t expecting, that made his heart leap out of his chest.

 

“What?” He said in growing panic.

 

“Do you want me to take a look at that?” She looked pointedly at his eyebrow.

 

There were patches of bruising that seem to be fading, but a lot of open skin. He had hastily slapped on a band-aid at Cloud9 after seeing multiple customers unsuccessfully try to not stare.

 

“Oh, yeah, no, it’s alright.”

 

Amy looked at him with concern as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

 

“It just bled a little when I took a shower earlier and I didn’t have any extra band-aids. That’s why it looks bad.” He blurted in a frenzy, feeling a little flustered. “But it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.”

 

“Come in,” she went into her house, holding the door open and when he didn’t budge from his spot, she tugged him in by his jacket.

 

Amy carefully peeled off his bandaid and grimaced as she tilted his head backwards, bringing it under the kitchen light. He braced his hands against his knees and kept his eyes on her serious face. She  cleaned his wound with some antiseptic and he dug his fingers into his jeans. “Okay, that’s very painful, ow, ow—” He flinched away from her and bit his lip, trying to muffle his yelp.

 

“Sorry,” she said, wincing along with him. Jonah had his eyes  forced shut, waiting for the stinging sensation to fade and she watched him, always puzzled when she caught glimpses where he wasn’t so _Jonah_.

 

He exhaled sharply and opened his eyes to Amy looking at him with knitted eyebrows. “Okay?” she asked and he nodded, his face brightening back up. She gently dressed the wound and stepped away with a tilted head, watching him with pensive eyes. Her lips curved into the tiniest smile, shyly confessing to her fondness for the boy.

 

Jonah stood up and moved closer to her, extending a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. She took a quick glance at him and diverted her attention back to packing up the first aid kit. His thumb brushed her cheek as he slowly cupped her face with both hands, smiling as he closed the distance between them. Her lips parted as she sighed into the kiss, bringing her hands to rest against his waist. Jonah swayed his head, sliding his lips gently against hers. It felt so surreal, the way they were finally tangled in each other, honest and sure. Her fingertips pressed firmly against his ribs as she got on her toes, chasing his lips. He smiled in response, tilting his head sideways and down towards her, kissing her until she stumbled backwards, breaking up their kiss.

 

Jonah exhaled slowly out of contentment, his hands still cupping her face. “We both have to work tomorrow so I should—” Amy nodded, “You should.” She noticed the way his eyes darted around her face before letting go. He stepped back and she almost had to remind herself to peel her hands off his torso. “Okay,” he said, rubbing his palms together before dawdling towards the door.

 

He opened the door and stepped backwards out of the house with a grin and his eyes fixed on her the entire time. She leaned against the door frame with a smile and he didn’t even have to say because it’s so obvious that he doesn’t want to leave nor does she want him to. The night felt too short.

 

“Good night,” she said in a light teasing tone, smiling _so_ softly that Jonah had to clench his teeth just to stop himself from swearing at the sight. His grin grew even bigger as he wished her back and turned around, practically hopping towards his car.

 

It took them so long to get here but now that they were, it was worth every bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts :)


End file.
